What I've Forgotten
by boredom is a crime
Summary: Harry suffers a terible fall from the stairs. What happens afterward? What will he forget? What will he remeber? Why am i asking you? read and find out. Dark!Harry Drarry ratings may change
1. My name

In the hospital wing of a cretin large, castle-like school, a boy sleeps. He has shoulder length raven colored hair, smooth tan skin, and a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. This is his story.

Sound came to me first, the soft white noise of a large, empty room. Following closely was smell, the damp, musty smell of wet cobblestone. Then, I felt warm and finally, I saw a high vaulted ceiling.

I bolted upright, my eyes darting rapidly about the unfamiliar room. My breath came quickly, in short pants that became visible in the air. I told myself to relax, to breathe normally and calm my racing heart. Slowly, I came down from my high, began to register things.

I was sitting in a bed, one of many situated in a long row from wall to wall. In front of me was another row of beds, one in the corner sheltered by a curtain, the rest lying open for their next occupant. There was a large door to my left, past the curtained bed. None of it was familiar. Carefully, I moved to the curtained bed.

Pulling back the large white drape, I found a small platinum blonde boy sleeping on his side, his skin was like porcelain. I stared for a moment, then moved to stand by his head.

"Hey," I whispered, shaking his shoulder softly. The boy grunted, then turned over. This did not please me. "Hey," I said a little louder, my hand no longer soft on his shoulder. He turned back to me, a defiant glare on his face.

"What do you want, Potter?" the boy hissed angrily.

My brows furrowed. "Who?" I asked.

The boy groaned. "Potter, I'm tired, can't you be annoying in the morning?" he whined tiredly, closing his eyes.

Was he talking to me? It suddenly and troublingly accrued to me that I did not know my own name. "Who's Potter? It that me?" I asked.

His eyes snapped open; he huffed angrily, then sat up, his covering pooling around his waist. "If you must be so stupid, yes, that is you. You are Harry Potter, are you not?" he snapped.

"Am I?" I asked. Harry Potter, I rather liked that name, it felt right.

The blonde's brows furrowed. "What are you playing at, of course you are! Now go back to sleep and leave me be." He insisted and laid down, his back to me.

"Wait! Boy, where am I?" I asked.

"Are you mad?" he asked then flipped over, "You're in Hogwarts you oaf."

"What's an oaf?"

"What's wrong with you? Surely the fall wasn't that bad!"

Fall? "What fall? I fell? From where?" This was all so confusing.

The boy looked worriedly at me. "Potter, this isn't funny, you're acting as if you've forgotten everything."

I rolled my eyes. "Well, I sure don't _remember_ anything."

The boy took a deep breath, his eyes going wide. "Oh shit," he whispered. "Madam Pomfrey!" he yelled.

Author's note:

i know i shouldn't be starting another story, but it was just in my head, i had to! i'm sorry! please review!


	2. My Magic

Madam Pomfrey stared at us incredulously. "Everything?" she asked.

"Everything," I answered, "I don't know where I am, what happened, what's going on - everything is gone." It was silent for a long moment, the woman taking in my words.

"Dear Merlin," she said finally, falling back into a chair.

My brows furrowed. "Who's that?"

The blonde boy snickered and I remembered that he was there. Surely he knew what happened? "You, boy," I said, "who are you?"

The boy was silent, looking at me superiorly. "Draco Malfoy, remember it."

"I'm sure I won't," I said smirking. He glared at me. "Well, Draco Malfoy, do you know why I'm here?"

He rolled his eyes. "Duh, the whole school knows about the savior of the wizarding world's tumble from the stairs. And poor you, you got a boo-boo."

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter fell four stories from a moving staircase, I think he has the right to nurse his 'boo-boo'," Madam Pomfrey said, looking reprimandingly at the blonde.

"Four stories?" I echoed. "Wait- _moving_ staircase?"

"Oh for Merlin's sake, Harry you're a wizard at a wizarding school, therefore at a _magic_ school, _therefore_ it is not the least bit strange that the staircases move," Draco said.

"To you, who remembers such things. Well, good for you, I don't, _therefore_ it is strange to me so excuse _me."_ I said, very annoyed at the blonde now rolling his eyes.

"Don't even remember him and you still fight with him," Pomfrey muttered.

"I knew him?" I asked, looking at the woman, now waving a stick around in a complicated fashion. "What are you doing?"

"Yea, you knew him, can't say you got on very well, though. I'm checking the severity of your head injury and searching for any other injuries you may have sustained," she replied off-handedly.

"With a stick?"

Madam Pomfrey froze. Draco scoffed. "It's a wand, oaf."

_"What_ is an oaf?" I said annoyed.

The blonde broke out in soft peals of laughter. "Oh, this is really too much fun."

"Mr. Malfoy, if you continue on this path, I'm going to have to dismiss you," Pomfrey said, continuing her strange movements with the stick.

The blonde's eyes widened before lowering. "Yes, Madam Pomfrey," he said submissively. The action didn't seem to fit him, it made me smirk. Draco noticed. "Oh shut up, you," he said.

I raised my hands innocently, though my smirk did not falter. "So, what's a wand for?"

"It conducts magic, allows you to say spells and such. The magic comes out of the tip."

Conducts magic. "Would it not be easier to_ not_ use the stick?"

"Stupid Potter, it's _harder_ to not use a wand, the magic doesn't do what you want quite right."

Pressure formed at the back of my head, a dull ache that was slowly growing. I put a hand to the aching spot, whimpering slightly. Something was happening. My vision doubled, something covered what I saw, played above my sight. Sound that wasn't there, feelings that weren't current ambushed me.

_A dark room, someone pounding on the sides from the outside. I was scared. It was too dark, I couldn't see, not the broken light bulb, not my crumpled body. And then there was light, illuminating the room from nowhere, from everywhere. The faint feeling that I caused it._

My vision cleared, the banging stopped, I saw the worried faces of Draco and Pomfrey.

"Harry, what happened?" Pomfrey asked.

"I'm not sure," I said, "There was a room, it was dark, then it wasn't. I – can't really explain it."

Draco scoffed. "You were remembering, idiot. Though what you were remembering sounds kinda strange. Dark then light?"

"Perhaps you were remembering magic? Sounds like it, right? Maybe a lumos spell?" Pomfrey said, then turned to me, "Harry, did you say anything before it got light?"

I shook my head. "I just wanted it to be light."

They were silent for a long while before Draco spoke. "Of course _you _can perform wandless magic, Merlin forbid you aren't special enough."

I glared at him, ready to tell him shut up, when the large doors at the far end of the room opened suddenly and two forms entered.

"Harry!" one of them screeched loudly.

Author's note:

it's a quick undate this time, but don't expect another one. please review!


	3. My Friends

"Harry, you're awake, how are you feeling, mate?" the red haired boy asked loudly, both him and the bush haired brunette at his side moving closer.

I hid behind Draco. "Who're they? Why are they so loud?" I whispered to him.

He chuckled slightly. "Those," he gestured to the two loudmouths, "are your friends, Potter." Draco pushed me out from behind him, presenting me to the two strangers, now sharing confused looks. "Enjoy," he said, moving to walk away.

I grabbed his arm. "Stay," I pleaded, looking into his silver orbs. His eyes softened for a moment before rolling.

"Fine," Draco said, "if only to watch the fun." He sat on the closest bed, leaning back on his hands. I shot him a grateful look.

"Mate, are you alright?" the red head asked.

I looked at him oddly. "Um, yes?"

Draco scoffed. I shot him an angry look. "Oh shut up, you," I said to him.

"Why did you ask Malfoy to stay?" the girl asks curiously.

"Because, as of right now, Mr. Malfoy and I are the only people Mr. Potter knows," Madam Pomfrey said.

The girl gasped, her hand flying to cover her mouth. The boy's brows furrowed. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"I've forgotten everything. The fall caused it." I explained to my supposed friends.

"Everything?" the girl asked.

"Everything," I said.

"Is it just me or has this happened already?" Draco asked to no one in particular. We ignored him, he didn't seem to like that. "If I'm not wanted, I'll just leave," he threatened.

"Oh, I'm sorry for ignoring you, you attention seeking oaf," I said, rolling my eyes.

"What's an oaf?" Draco mocked.

"Hush, you," I said.

"Are you two bantering?" the girl asked, almost sounding repulsed.

I blinked at her. "No?"

"Harry, you are! What's wrong with you?" the boy asked.

"I can name a few things," Draco said.

"I thought I told you to hush?"

"Did you?"

She was right, there was no malice in our words, we were bantering.

"Draco, she's right," I said.

He rolled his eyes. "She always is."

"She has a name," the boy said.

I suddenly realized I didn't know either of their names. "And what would that be?"

She blushed, realizing the same thing. "I'm Hermione Granger and this is Ron Weasley, we are your friends."

I looked the both of them over, walking circles around them. Ron's shoes were dirty and old; there were food stains at the corners of his mouth and dirt on his nose. Hermione smelt faintly of dust and old parchment and there were many paper cuts on her fingers. I deducted Ron a slob and Hermione a bookworm, both of which I didn't like. I went to stand beside Draco and looked at them hard. "Why?" I asked.

Hermione suddenly looked lost and confused. "What do you mean 'why'?"

"Why am I friends with a know –it – all and a slob?"

"E-excuse me?" Hermione stuttered, looking slightly appalled.


	4. My Hate

I looked hard at the two in front of me. "Draco," I said, startling the boy, "was there ever a time we could have been friends instead?" I slowly moved to look at him.

Confusion showed in his eyes for a moment before it disappeared, replaced by a bored expression. "Yes, there was a time I offered my hand."

I hummed in acknowledgment. "Now why would I turn down the hand of someone with obvious power and intelligence, hm?" I laughed humorlessly, "Quite frankly, I don't know. I guess you can say now that I'm very grateful for my fall. I'm not sure what life I was leading before it, but obviously it was flawed. Seems to me I have a few things to remember."

Hermione and Ron looked appalled with me. Draco looked very surprised. Looking around, I noticed Madam Pomfrey had left. "Draco?"

"Uh- yes?"

"May I now take that hand?"

His eyes widened, he nodded his head slowly. "Y-yea, sure," he said.

I smiled at him. "Good." I glared at the other two. "Dismissed," I said.

Hermione raised her hand and dropped it fast. I caught long before it touched my face, held it in a vice like grip. She whimpered. I glared hard at her. "Don't you ever," I squeezed harder, "try that again, do you understand?"

She whimpered and nodded.

"O-oi! Let her go!"

I clicked my tongue and threw her hand aside. "Dismissed," I said again. This time they left, Hermione clutching her hand.

"Are- is it really okay to do that?" Draco asked, a little self-conscious now that he could be.

I shrugged. "Don't see why not, it is my life is it not?" I asked, smiling slyly at him.

He blinked. "Yea, I guess it is."

"Mr. Potter, you may leave now, everything is okay," Madam Pomfrey said, sticking her head out of a small door between two beds.

"Thank you, Madam Pomfrey," I said and turned to Draco, "you wanna show me around?"

Draco shrugged. "Sure."

We left the room. "Okay, first thing you need to know is the houses. There are four houses: Ravenclaw, Huffelpuff, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. I'm a Slytherin, those two are Gryfindors as are you, but, I must say, you don't seem to qualify any longer. Where did all this come from?"

I shrugged. "How am I supposed to know? To me, this is how I've always been."

Draco nodded. "Hey, what did you mean earlier when you said you had things to remember?"

"I lied."

Draco raised a brow. "About?"

"I remember things, certain things."

"So what's left to remember?"

"Some promises made in a cupboard."

Draco's eyes widened. "What were you doing in a cupboard?"

I laughed. "I _lived _in a cupboard."

He looked appalled. _"Why?"_

"You tell me about the school, I'll tell you what I remember."


	5. My Determination

"Okay, so here's how the houses work. Griffindorks are brave and stupid, always doing stuff without thinking about the consequences, they hate Slytherins and vice versa, because Slytherins are elite, cunning, quick-witted, and secretive, but mostly because they think we're evil – which, by the way, is stupid, we're dark not evil, there's a difference. Huffelpuffs are all about their _feelings,_ always happy and are ruled by their hearts, they hate Ravenclaws and vice versa because they are all about their intelligence, always serious and ruled by their heads – therefore exact opposites.

"Now, why did you live in a cupboard?"

I chuckled at his eagerness. We were in a library now, in a far corner where there were few people. I had noticed upon arrival the looks we received and had filed away my questions for later. "The people I was living with didn't like something about me, always called me freak or the like. Can't remember exactly why, but I think it had something to do with something _I_ could do."

Draco nodded. "Magic perhaps?"

I remembered using magic in the cupboard, the tingle of it washing over my skin, the stars it formed. I nodded. "Yea, probably magic."

Draco hummed in response. "What else do you remember?"

I thought for a moment, letting the strange feeling of reliving memories rush through me. I shuddered, what I remembered was terrible.

"Pain, " I said, "loads of it, 'punishment, it's what you deserve, freak, liar, weirdo', that was what was said to me."

"Who the _hell_ were you living with?" he asked, looking at me appalled.

I shook my head. "I don't remember," I said looking up at him.

He sighed and shook his own head. "That's terrible."

I shrugged. "It's all I know, _literally_."

He chuckled awkwardly.

"Drake?" a voice said from behind us. We turned to see a girl and a boy, both is similar clothes to Draco. Slytherins, I deducted. "What are you doing with _Potter_?" the girl continued, sneering my name.

"What is it with Slytherins and sneering my name? What, oh what, have I done to you?" I yelled exasperated.

"Oh my god, I forgot, you don't know!" Draco said.

"Obviously," I said sarcastically.

"You know how I said Slytherins were dark?" I nodded. "Well there's this Dark Lord that you're supposed to kill, and we're dark, therefore making us hate you. Simple really."

"I'm supposed to kill someone? I'm, like, what? Fourteen?"

"Sixteen actually, but, yes, it's stupid."

"Yes very stupid," I paused, "I'm not doing it."

"What?" the unknown boy yelled, "How can you just say you're not going to save a million of people?"

I shrugged. "It's really not that hard, you can try if you like."

He gaped at me and I was suddenly angry.

"Look, I am me, I am not a million of people, I am one guy apparently destined to save that million of people I am not. I am also not about to put my life on the line for a million of people I don't even _know_. I take care of me, no one else, they can go fuck themselves or use a bit of self-reliance and take care of the problem themselves. A million to one? Those odds sound pretty good to me," I said.

"But he knows dark magic," the girl offered. They were testing me, I knew that.

"I'm sure others can learn dark magic too."

"And if they can't?" the boy argued.

I smirked. "Too bad for them," I said.

The boy smiled brightly and moved beside, throwing an arm around my shoulders. "I like the new Potter," he declared, messing up my hair.

I smiled slightly. These guys were a lot better than my last 'friends'. Go Slytherins.

Author's note:

I'm sorry for not having updated the past week, but that's how it's going to be, I will post all my updates every other week. I have a legitimate reason for doing so, if you would like to know that reason, ask, but please don't bitch at me, it's not nice. Again I'm sorry and I hope this slightly longer chapter some-what makes up for it.


	6. My Blood

Blaise and Pansy, the boy and girl from earlier, I found out were quite interesting, both childishly funny and adultishly mature. Now they were the former as we walked away from the library.

"- and, her not looking were she was going, ran right into the butler! Well, they landed on the floor, but the cake- oh, the cake went through the air! Landed right on the old bat!" we all laughed hard, but Blaise waved us off, continuing after Pansy.

"Then the dog ran up, jumped on the bat and began eating it off! Everyone was horrified, we just sat around watching until, slowly mind you, everyone began laughing. I've never seen so many Purebloods laugh that hard in my life!"

"Best birthday party ever?" Draco said.

"By far!" the other two confirmed.

But I was confused. "What's a Pureblood?"

Everyone stopped laughing. Blaise sighed, saying, "It's so easy to forget you don't know anything."

I shoved his shoulder. "You make me sound of an infant. I know things, I just don't _remember_ other things."

Pansy rolled her eyes playfully."Know, remember, in either case you're_ unaware_."

"Well then, by all means, make me aware." I turned to Draco. "Teacher?"

He blushed before nodding. "Pureblood is the title given to one who has two parents with magical ability. It is the opposite of Muggleborn, also known as Mudblood, which is the title given to one who has two parents without magical ability, also known as muggles," he stated.

I smiled. "I love the way he does that ," I said.

Pansy laughed. "Dray, have ever considered becoming a teacher?" she asked.

He was about to reply before I cut him off. "Dray?" I parroted, amused. "What a cute nickname for such a cute little boy," I gushed.

Blaise gave a cry and thrust his fist into the air, his index finger out stretched. "So you admit it!"

We looked at him oddly. "Admit what?" I asked after a long moment of silence.

"You think Draco's cute!" he accused enthusiastically, bringing his arm down till it was level with my face.

I swatted the offending appendage away. "Yes and, your point?"

Draco coughed and looked away, but I could still see the blush raising on his neck. I smirked at his modesty.

"That's hot," Pansy said. (XP I had to!)

We started laughing again, though I wasn't sure why. A sudden thought accrued to me.

"So which am I?" I said.

"Excuse me?" Draco asked, coming down from his laughing high.

"Am I a Pureblood or a Muggleborn?" I rephrased.

"Oh, well I don't know about your mum, but your dad was a pure blood," Pansy said.

"Heard she was a Muggleborn," Blaise muttered.

"Magic then, you're a Pureblood," Draco finalized.

Pansy wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "Hear that? You're one of us," she said slyly.

I laughed and shook her off. "You know, minus the whole Slytherin versus Gryffindore thing."

She flipped her hair and waved her hand. "Details, details," she said.

"Vital details," I reminded.

She looked at me hard. "You know what-"

"Harry?"

We turned to find a small ginger.

Author's note:

Sorry about the late update hope this makes up. Please review!


	7. My Ties

The ginger looked form me to my companions a few times before taking a nervous step towards me. I took a step closer to Draco, he grabbed the edge of my robes. Her eyes widened. "So it's true?" she asked.

"Depends on what we're confirming," I said. She winced at my use of the term 'we'.

"That you've forgotten everything and are now associating yourself with Slytherins," she whispered.

"True," Draco said, moving a step closer to me. "So what do you want about it?"

She took a deep breath and nodded to herself before holding out a firm hand. "Ginny Weasley," she said.

I looked to Draco. "Like the boy from earlier?"

Draco nodded and gestured to Ginny. "She's his little sister."

I hummed and looked the girl over, circled her as I had done her brother. Her nails were short from biting and she smelt strongly of perfume.

"You're nervous of peer approval, why should I associate with a snob?"

She took another deep breath. "Because I'm not a snob, but you're right, I do worry about social acceptance. But that also means I know how to act to get into high places. You want that right? To be at the top of everything?"

I hummed. "Smart girl," muttered then said to her, "why?"

Ginny blinked. "Why what?"

"Why should I use you," I clarified.

She bit her lip in a poor attempt to keep from smiling and shivered slightly. "I'm loyal, I'd follow you anywhere, Harry. I promise, no matter what, even if you don't want me or are horrid to me, I'll stay beside you forever. Because … because I love you, Harry," she said.

I smiled widely, a plan forming in my head, one of use and discard. I hadn't shown it, but the so-called 'Dark Lord' had given me a wondrous idea. I believe it would be wonderful to rule over a race of powerful beings. To have such power myself seemed a mouth-wateringly delicious proposal. But first would be to get followers, and to do that, status was required. Yes, I could very much use Ginny Weasley

I softened my smile, made it more open. "Of course Ginny, dear and I thank you for that love. But I'm afraid I don't love quite so easily. Sad, but true. You just might have to earn my love."

Ginny's eyes seemed to sparkle with desire. "How Harry?"

"Ginny, what I need from you is to show me how to gain allies in high places-"

"Of course, Harry! I can do that, you just need to-"

"Ginny I'm not done, it's rude to interrupt."

She bit her lip and nodded eagerly for me to continue.

"Now, before all that, I need you to gather everyone you can, regardless of house, that trust and are loyal to me. Can you do that?"

She nodded vigorously again. "Of course, Harry!" she said.

I patted her head. "Good girl, now be on your way, and hurry."

She took a few steps away before stopping and turning her head. "And then you'll love me back?"

I bit my lip at her stupidity. "I might," I said. She then nodded and rushed off.

"_What the hell_ was that?" Blaise hissed as I walked back over to them.

"I'm staring a project," I said, still walking. They hurried to catch up.

"What kind of project?" Pansy asked, giving me a sideways look .

"Draco, dear," I said, tilting my head to look at him, right next to me.

He nodded . "Harry?"

I smiled and leaned in close, brought my face right beside his ear and relished in the red glow on his neck. "How does one become the next Dark Lord?" I whispered.

**Author's note**:

I'm so sorry for the last chapter, it had incorrect information! Harry's not pure blood! Apparently, I asked the wrong person that question, because she gave me the wrong answer. I asked another and they gave me the correct answer, and now I feel really stupid. Please forgive me! But I am NOT changing it. To change it would be to get rid of a whole chapter and that's not something I cannot afford, so it's staying up. I'm going with the saying "It's a fiction for a reason".

Does anyone else feel like I've made a second Misa within Ginny? Oh well.


	8. My Timidness

"What?" he whispered.

"What-what, I want to know, what'd he say?" Pansy called, pulling us apart and hanging off my arm.

"You want to become a D-"

I pressed a finger to his lips, both for the purpose of to touch them and shut him up. Couldn't have him shouting my business about in echoing halls, now could I? "Hush Draco, why are you so shocked?"

"Do you understand what you want? The one now is _evil_ he _murders_ people, _tortures _them. Are you really like that?" he asked desperately.

"Never did I say he was my role model, I simply asked how one would go about becoming one. Now please, teacher, oh dear teacher, tell me how it's done." I said.

Draco seemed to be a bit more at ease with my words and answered quickly. "One would need to have many friends in very high places, to be fair seeming in his wants, and for Merlin's sake one must be subtle! Don't go about killing as you see fit, you want as many people on your side as you can get, don't make a fool of yourself."

"Harry wants to be a D-" Blaise slapped a hand over Pansy's mouth.

"Maybe _we_ should be a bit more subtle. You know, find a safe place to discuss this?" he said, glaring hard at the three of us.

I knew when to be bashful and blushed accordingly. "Right. Teacher, lead us," I said, looking to Draco.

He rolled his eyes and turned on his heel, called over his shoulder, "Follow _Teacher_."

We laughed as we were lead up a few flights of stairs to a random wall, in front of which Draco paced thrice. A door appeared. I raised my brows at its suddenness, then smiled at Draco as he pulled open the door for the four of us. As I passed, I ran a hand down his face. "So smart, Draco," I said and continued in. I heard Pansy giggle.

The room beyond was amazingly elegant with a decor of black and white. There were four lush, cushioned chairs circled in front of a bright, roaring fire. I hummed my approval and sat, Draco and Blaise at my side with Pansy in front.

Blaise waved his wand and muttered something. At my questioning glance he explained, "Silencing charm."

We sat in comfortable silence for a long while.

"So?" Pansy said finally.

I looked at each of them with lidded eyes, my gaze lingering a second longer on Draco. "So, I want to become the next Dark Lord."

"Dear Merlin, you're just going to say it like that?" Blaise hissed.

"Like what?" I asked, slightly confused as to what the big deal was.

"Like it's nothing! Becoming a Dark Lord certainly is not nothing. Now, don't get me wrong, I'm all for you going at it, but do you even know what it entails?" Draco said.

"Well not exactly, but that's what you're here for, Draco. To teach me." I said.

Draco looked down. "Is that all I am? A teacher to you?"

I touched his hand. "You're more than my teacher, Draco," I said and gestured about the room, "How much more, I can't say."

Draco blushed and pulled his hand away. Pansy looked on with a smirk before saying, "So how do you propose we go about this?"

I smiled. "I want loyalists first, people devoted only to me. Then, I'm going to develop a cause, one greatly liked and easily agreed upon. I shall then eliminate the other two Lords and when all are in such a state of disarray, I shall present my campaign, gather great amounts of followers and rule as one Lord, be it dark or not."

"Two Lords?" Blaise questioned.

"There is a current Dark Lord, yes?" They nodded. "Then there must be a current Light Lord?"

"Dumbledore," Pansy whispered.

I smiled again. "Is he the Light Lord?"

"And the headmaster of the school," Blaise muttered.

"Then he should be fairly easy to get rid of. And the Dark Lord?"

They shared a look before answering. "Voldemort," they said with a shiver. Draco rolled up his sleeve and presented his left arm, a nasty design tattooed onto the skin.

"His Dark Mark," he said.

"He dare mark a follower? Has he no trust? Dare he damn his loyalists?" I hissed.

"He's not subtle," Blaise said.

"Well I shall be, else I ruin my chances," I paused, though a moment and then said, "Is the Light Lord well liked?"

"Very," Draco said

"What is my relation with him, me being so highly ranked in the Light side?"

"Fairly close," Pansy said, eyeing me greatly.

I hummed in thought, another idea quickly forming in my mind. "Is he fond of a certain treat?"

Blaise scoffed. "Lemon Drops," he said, "He's always offering them."

Draco looked at me with narrowed eyes. "Why, what are you planning?" he asked.

I told them.

"Devious!" Pansy said.

"So we start tomorrow?" Blaise asked.

"Yes I confirmed. And then we left the safety of the room and retreated to the depths of the dungeons, my new home.

**Author's note:**

Yay quick update! It's a treat for the cliffy I left you, hope it makes up, its hella longer than the rest. 849, so losta words. I have a surprise, you guys get to pick his campaign, his well-liked and easily agreeable plan! So I want lotsa ideas, the more, the better! I'm not doing it because I'm lazy or out of ideas, I just want you guys to have a part in the story too.


	9. UP FOR ADOPTION!

UP FOR ADOPTION!

I no longer have the will, drive or want to continue this story and will gladly appoint another to finish it. If no-one wishes to finish this it will be deleted and never looked at again. Please contact me with a privet message if you are interested.

AH! I'm so sorry for not wanting this anymore! I just can't do this, I've got so many books to write and the pressure I'm under to write them is just too much to continue with these stories. I formally apologies to all of my faithful readers.


	10. ADOPTED

Ah ha! It has been adopted! Bye one very awesome author _arte0135,_ she will be restarting it at the end of April, you may read it then.

I'm sorry for not writing it myself.


End file.
